Yes , Je vais chanter !
by Ao Akuma-X
Summary: Et si notre cher Shinji avait poussé Ichigo a passer une audition non voulu et sans informations ... ça donnerais quoi ? le titre est légèrement ironique mais pas par la suite ! /présence GrimmIchi\
1. Chapter 1

_Voila une nouvelle idée qui mais venu comme ça ... Merci framboise-sama pour la correction :D !_

note "*" : Beau rêve ...

**Chapitre 1 : Yes , je vais chanter ! **(le titre est un peu ironique ...)

**...**

-Je jure de te tuer (_-ça commence bien dit donc !_) Shinji si je me prend la honte !

Notre cher Ichigo -car oui c'est bien lui- va passer une sorte d'audition pour rejoindre un assez célèbre groupe de rock . Bien sûr, au début, il ne voulait pas y aller, mais ses amis l'on forcé à y aller car soi disant il aurait une voix a couper le soufle, même s'il n'y croit pas trop. A vrai dire, il ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu chanter car quand il chante il a l'impression d'être dans un autre monde , d'ailleurs tout le monde l'a bien remarqué... Bon revenons à notre petite fraise ... Ichigo était devant la porte, c'est bientot son tour et ... il stresse a mort ! Il a un peu peur de ce prendre la honte ...

-Ichigo Kurosaki ! C'est votre tour !

-O-Oui ...

-Allez-y !

Ichigo ouvre alors la porte et rentre dans un studio. Il y a un micro et un énorme miroir , ainsi que plusieurs décorations de piece du genre plante , autocollant au mur etc ... Il y a aussi une guitare dans un coin ... Bon faut qu'il arrête de regarder la piece et il doit se concentrer sur sa chanson ... Mais il doit vraiment commencer comme ça ... de but en blanc ... sans rien ... le stresse monte ... il pousse un soupir pour évacuer tous ce stresse ! Il test alors un truc ...

-euh ... B-Bonjour ... Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki et je vais essayer de chanter un truc .. si je ne m'évanoui pas avant à cause du stresse ... Bon c'est parti ...

Ichigo se met à chanter et le de ne pas voir les personnes le rassure rien qu'un tout petit peu. Au fil de la chanson, il prend en assurance et fini avec brillot. Reste plus qu'à avoir l'avis du groupe ...

-M-Merci de m'avoir écout...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un était rentré dans la pièce en défonçant tout le monde sur son passage. Il parla ensuite à celui qu'il l'avait fait rentré ...

-Stopper tout, ça y est on l'a !

-Q-Quoi ! mais il reste beaucoup de personnes et ...

-C'est bon on l'a ! pas besoin d'autres gamines qui veulent essayer de chanter. A croire qu'elle se croivent à la star ac' et qu'elles essayent d'être dans les inoubliables !

-M-Mais ... mais ...

-Du calme Shuuhei ! Et vous, quand on vous dit qu'on l'a trouver c'est qu'on l'a trouver !

Ichigo se sentit obligé d'intervenir à ce moment là ...

-Excusez-moi ... je n'ai pas très bien compris, vous avez trouvé quoi ?

Les trois le regardèrent bizarrement ... trop bizarrement à son gout _ _putain Ichigo Kurosaki, tu peux pas la fermer quand il faut !_ ._Ichigo était partit dans des milliers de reproches contre lui même quand il entendit des éclats de rire ...

-Ah ... t'es un tordant toi ...

L'homme essayait de se calmer comme il pouvait. C'était celui qui avait ouvert la porte comme un fou ... Shuuhei ... L'autre venait de se calmer et cru bon de calmer le fameux Shuuhei avec un coup sur la tête, qui lui valu une jolie bosse ...

-On a trouvé notre chanteur !

-Votre chanteur ?

-Oui ...

Ichigo ne comprenait pas qui étaient ces gens-là et qui pouvait bien être leur chanteur ... (_-ah je vous precise Ichigo ne connait pas le groupe auprès duquel il a auditionné,_ _vu qu'il y a était forcé ..._) .

-Grimmjow ... je rêve ou il sait pas qui on est ?...

-J-Je crois que c'est ça ...

-Effectivement ... vous êtes qui ?

Sur sa dernière phrase, Ichigo avait penché la tête sur le côté en signe d'incompréhension et ensuite, tout le monde le regarda comme un extraterrestre ...

-Oï les mecs, vous nous le ramener ce chanteur oui ou non ?

Les deux autres étaient trop choqué pour lui répondre de suite ...

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi vous avez l'air choqué !

-K-Kaien, i-il ne nous connaît pas ...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ce mec-là , il ne nous connaît pas !

-T'es sérieux ...

Le troisième était maintenant tout aussi choqué que les autres, mais il se reprit bien vite ... Même s'il continuait de regarder Ichigo comme s'il venait d'une autre planete ...

-B-Bon bon c'est pas grave ... on va t'expliquer ... donc t'es venu auditionner, t'es d'accord ?

-hum ... Ouais mais j'ai été forcé par mon meilleur ami. Je ne sais même pas pour qui j'ai auditionné ... vous ne le sauriez pas par hasard ?

-B-Bon, très bien. Donc le groupe pour lequel t'a auditionné, c'est nous ... enchanté Ichigo ... et bienvenue dans notre groupe. Tu fais officiellement parti des "Kirei no Yume * " !

Ichigo cru que sa tête allait exploser ... il avait déjà entendu parler des Kirei no Yume : c'est un célèbre groupe qui a perdu leur chanteur il n'y a pas longtemps et qui cherchait un chanteur pour le remplacer ... Qui aurait cru que c'était pour cette audition là ? Mais attend ! Il est un membre officiel du groupe ? M-Mais ça veut dire qu'il a réussi l'audition ! (_-Bravo Ichigo t'a enfin compris ! -Oui je suis méchante avec lui le pauvre " _)

-Ah ... euh ... merci ...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prend autant de temps ...

Tous se retournèrent vers ... Ulquiorra ! Le dernier membre du groupe ...

-Ah rien Ulquiorra ... c'est juste qu'il ne savait pas qui on était ...

Ulquiorra a dû battre son record de stupeur : son visage impassible s'était un peu brisé, ses yeux s'etait rétrecis de 4 millimètres et il avait un peu entrouvert la bouche ! Oh mon dieu ! (_-Arrgh non pas toi Aizen je te l'ai déjà dit !_) Il reprit bien vite son visage impassible .

-Bon on va se présenter, hein ! Moi c'est Kaien Shiba, le gars avec les cheveux bleus et qu'on dirait qu'il veut toujours te bouffer c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack -a ce moment là Grimmjow s'était retourné et avait lancé un regard de la mort qui tue a Kaien - bon ok ... gloups ... continuons ... Le mec déjanté qu'a foutue tout en l'air et qui a un " 69 " sur la joue , et je te conseille de t'en méfier un peu c'est Shuuhei Hisagi ...

-Mais euh ! Ca fait plus classe quand on dit Hisagi Shuuhei et n'insinue pas que je suis un pervers !

Tous s'étaient retournés vers Shuuhei avec un regard qui voulait en dire long ...

-Bon tu continue oui !

-Bon ... et le dernier celui qui a l'air d'être froid avec son visage impassible , mais qui ne l'est pas quand on le connaît, Ulquiorra Schiffer !

-Hum ... enchanté ... moi c'est Ichigo Kurosaki ...

Les quatre avaient répondus tous en même temps Ouais, on sait ... avant que Shuuhei n'ajoute ...

-Hey ,dis, faudra que tu nous le présentes ce fameux meilleur ami ! Grâce à lui, on va tout déchirer ! Héhéhé !

-Oui c'est vrai, sa voix est un vrai bijoux ...

-Y' a pas que ça, sont corps aussi ...

Tous se retournèrent vers Shuuhei avec le même regard que tout a l'heure avant de se retourner vers Ichigo pour une inspection aprofondie ...

-Ah ouai quand même !

-C'est sûr, il colle parfaitement au rôle. Si ça continu, il va nous piquer la vedette !

-Oui ...

Wow Ulquiorra a exprimé un avis ! ... bon passons ... Ichigo lui était vachement choqué. Que des stars de la chanson lui disent que sa voix était un bijoux et qu'il était beau alors que ces types auraient pu très bien être des manequins ! Alors là ... Bon le problème suivant : leur présenter Shinji ... Bah on va simplement l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il a réussi l'audition. Et il va accourir jusqu'à l'endroit où il est pour lui sauter dessus et lui dire qu'il avait raison de lui avoir fait passer l'audition ...

-Bon je vais appeler Shinji ...

-C'est qui lui ?

-Mon meilleur ami ...

-Ah d'accord !

Biiiip , Biiiip , Gotcha ... (_-faite pas gaffe au bruitage ..._)

_-Oui ?_

-Ouai Shinji, c'est Ichigo ...

_-ALOOOORS ? COMMENT CA S'EST PASSE ?_

Ichigo avait reculé son portable de son oreille juste a temps. Un peu plus et il aurait été sourd ...

-Calme toi ! J'ai été choisis ...

Il dû une fois de plus reculer son portable ...

_-SUUUUUPER! Bouge pas j'arrive ! T'es toujours au studio des auditions ?_

-Oui ...

Biiip...

-Bon il arrive ... desolé pour le spectacle ...

Effectivement , ils étaient tous choqués. C'est quoi ce fou qu'il avait eu au bout de la ligne ?

-ICHIIIIIIIGO ! (_-remix de keigo version Shiji xD_)

Le roux eu a peine le temps de se décaler que quelqu'un ou quelque chose lui avait sauté dessus et ... s'était pris le mur ...

-Pourquoi t'a bougé !

-Je suis pas suicidère ...

-Ouai bon en tout cas, c'est génial tu vas pouvoir chanter ! Quand je te disais que tu chantais bien ! Aaahh je suis fier de moiii !

-Bon passons ... Voila Shinji Hirako , mon -malheureusement- meilleur ami ...

-Hum ... enchanté ...

Ils étaient encore choqués… Comment ils pouvaient être meilleurs amis et si différents !

-Wow ! Les Kirei no Yume en vrai ! enchanté !

-Bon déjà lui ,au moins, il nous connaît ...

-Bien sûr que je vous connais ! Je crois que la seule personne à ne pas vous connaître, c'est Ichigo. Alalala c'est un cas désespérent ...

-Shinji ...

Le ton était clairement menaçant et Shinji n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prit un coup , et gagna une jolie bosse sur la tête (_-je me répète dit donc ... à croire que j'aime les bosses ..._) . Ce duo n'avait pas fini de choquer notre cher groupe de rock. Qui aurait pu croire qu'Ichigo serait violent ? Grimmjow sourit de plus en plus. Ce petit nouveau était intéressant et si en plus, il savait ce battre ce serait le sumum ! Shuuhei ,lui, n'avait vraiment que des idées perverses -bien que le coup qu'avait donné Ichigo à Shinji l'avait un peu refroidit- et des idées de chansons basées sur la voix du jeune homme qui affluait ! Kaien ,lui, se dit qu'il allait avoir du pain sur la planche et Ulquiorra fidèle à lui-même n'eut pas d'avis ... Kaien se souvînt alors que Shinji n'était pas là par hasard ...

-Oh au fait ... Shinji ... merci de l'avoir trainé jusqu'ici. Grâce à toi on va faire un carton !

-Oui je sais ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai présenté. Dire que je l'ai entendu chanter qu'une fois quand il était un peu ivre ... tu sais que jusqu'à il y a deux semaines, je ne savais même pas qu'il savait chanter !

-Oï Shinji t'es sérieux ? Et moi qui me demandait comment t'avais fait pour m'entendre chanter et les autres aussi, j'ai cru que tu m'avais carrément enregistrer sous la douche pour la faire écouter aux autres !

-Oh tu chantes sous la douche ? C'est très interréssant tout ça ... il faudra que tu me montres, j'ai une idée de chanson pour toi ...

Si Shuuhei n'avait pas eu un sourire pervers, on n'aurait presque cru que c'était une demande innocente ...

-Ou alors tu peux le faire chanter et faire comme ça ...

Intervention de Kaien , hors de question de traumatiser Ichigo avec ça ! Shuuhei ,lui, avait l'air très deçu et était parti bouder dans son coin ...

-Bon Ichigo ! Tu viens demain ici à 16h00. Ca te va ?

-Hum ... Oui pas de problèmes ...

-Très bien ! A demain alors !

Et c'est là que le groupe se sépara des deux amis !

-Wow , Ichigo, chapeau ! T'a réussi à rentrer dans un groupe connu après ta première audition !

-Shinji ... Sais-tu à quel point j'avais le track ?

Le ton était de nouveau menaçant et Shinji cru bon de partir sur le champ !

-Bon à demain , hein Ichigo ! Héhé ...

-Ouais c'est ça, je te ferais la peau demain ...

-Gloups ...

Ils se séparèrent sur ces quelques mots d'amitié ! Demain : le premier test ! Ichigo devait se préparer mentalement ...

_Bon voila ... Vos avis ? Vous me le diriez si c'est nul ? Est ce qu'il faut tous changer ? Est ce que vous voulais un autre couple que le GrimmIchi ? Bon j'arrête de vous torturer avec mes questions x) !_


	2. Chapter 2

_C'est vrai que Shinji est un peu OOC mais bon … Imaginez un petit mixte entre Keigo pour le côté collant et Shinji pour le côté un peu excentrique voilà tout xD _

_Ah ! Ce chapitre n'est pas super passionnant mais bon faudra vous y faire xD et merci pour les review :3_

**Chapitre 2 : L'après coup !**

Ichigo s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin là. Après tout, malgré ses réticences, c'est vrai qu'il aimait chanter … Il partit donc sous la douche ou il chanta comme à son habitude (_-La douche le retour YEAH ! xD_ ) , s'habilla et prit son petit déjeuner dans le calme … Qui ne dura pas bien longtemps puisque quelqu'un venait de taper à la porte … __Bon il attendra hein ? C'est pas comme s' il était pressé … Et puis qui peut bien toquer aussi tôt ? Franchement … __ La curiosité d'Ichigo, piqué au vif, le fit se lever et ouvrir la porte pour y découvrir une Orihime Inoue dans toute sa splendeur …

-Oh … Inoue que fait tu ici si tôt ?

-H-Hum … K-Kurosaki-kun, je suis venue te dire félicitation pour ton admission au groupe des Kirei no Yume !

-Hum … Merci … mais pourquoi si tôt ?

-C-C'est que je n'ai pas pu dormir quand Shinji me l'a appris. J'étais si contente pour toi ! Est-ce que je peux te préparer un repas de félicitation, s'il te plaiiit ?

Ichigo blêmit. La jeune fille était un véritable danger culinaire, même lui qui n'était vraiment pas doué et qui ne savait même pas se servir du micro-onde était moins dangereux …

-D-Désolé Inoue … J'ai prévu de le fêter avec ma famille …

-Oooh je vois … Est-ce que je peux te faire un cadeau alors à la place ?

-S-Si tu veux …

-Ouiii … Kurosaki-kun ! Ah, au fait, tu pourras me ramener un autographe s'il te plaiiit ?

Orihime avait maintenant les yeux plein d'étoiles. Les Kirei no Yume –après son cher Kurosaki-kun- sont la chose qu'elle vénérait le plus …

- Oui, bien sûr …

-Merci, Kurosaki-kun ~ !

Et c'est sur un air joyeux qu'Orihime rentra chez elle.

-Ouf … Je l'ai échappé belle un peu plus et … Arrgghh vaut mieux pas y penser !

Ichigo devait maintenant apprendre à sa famille qu'il faisait partit d'un groupe de rock connu de tous sauf de lui jusqu'à hier, car oui il avait trouvé une excuse contre les plats d'Orihime , mais tant cas faire autant le faire vraiment … Et c'est donc sur ces pensées extrêmement joyeuses qu'il appela chez son père qui vivait avec ses deux petites sœurs …

Bip Biip Biiip … Gotcha ! (_-Ah, mais onomatopées d'amour :3 _)

-_Oui ?_

-Salut p'pa …

-_Ichiiiiiiiigoooo !_

-Wah ! Il est encore tôt t'es obligé de crier ? (_-bien que ça soit moins pire que Shinji x)_)

-_Hein ! Mais-euh c'est toi qui appelle à des heures pas possible … Bouhouhouh Masaki ! Notre fils me renie !_

-N'importe quoi ! Bon écoutes …

-_Oui, fils !_

_-_J'ai passé une audition forcée et j'ai était admis par le groupe en tant que chanteur …

-_Quoiiii ! E-Et c'est quel groupe … ?_

-Les « Kirei no Yume » je t'avouerais que je ne connaissais pas avant hier …

-_…_

-Papa ? … OÏ tu m'entends ?

-_L-L-Les Kirei no Yume ! __Non mais … Tu chantes si bien que ça ? C'est tes sœurs qui vont être contentes ! Elles en sont fan !_

-Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant … (_-Par ce que l'auteur léa décidé voyons u.u !_)

-_Oh mon dieu ! Les filles devinaient quoi ?_

On entendit des voix encore un peu ensommeillées de l'autre côté du fil répondre « Q-Quoi … ? » …

-_Ichigo va faire partit des Kirei no Yume ! Votre groupe préféré !_

_-_Papa ! t'étais pas obligé de les réveiller pour …

-_SERIEUSEMENT ? – Oui bien sûr ! –Ichi-nii/Onii-chan t'es le meilleur !_

_-_Oui, oui … Je passe ce midi … Je peux fêter ça à la maison ?

-_Bien sûr que oui fils !Ttu es toujours le bienvenu, tu le sais très bien !_

_-_Très bien je passerais tout à l'heure alors …

Biip Biip Biip ~

-Bon ça c'est fait … maintenant …

On put voir apparaitre une aura noir derrière Ichigo qui ce craquait les doigts et avait un sourire assez effrayant …

-Shinji ~ je vais lui apprendre à faire circuler la nouvelle comme ça …

Il ne put rajouter aucun mot que quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte … Ils se sont donnés rendez vous ou quoi ? Ichigo alla ouvrir la porte malgré lui … sa vengeance devrait attendre encore un peu …

-Oui ? …

-Bonjour Kurosaki …

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Byakuya Kuchiki, votre nouveau manager. Vous savez que vous avez rejoint le groupe hier ?

-Oui, bah merci j'avais compris …

-Très bien ! Donc je suis le manager du groupe … Et j'aimerais que vous vous entendiez bien avec les autres membres et que vous travaillez comme il faut surtout …

-Oh ! Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Je vous signale que vu les gens qu'il y a dans ce groupe il doit n'y en avoir que 2/4 qui travaille vraiment donc s'il vous plait ne venez pas me faire la leçon …

-Vous ne connaissez pas encore le groupe Kurosaki … Ils sont bien plus travailleur quand il s'agit de musique … Bon je vous aurez prévenu je m'en vais maintenant …

-Ouais … C'est ça …

Ichigo referma alors la porte. Non mais comment osait-t-il insinuer qu'il avait l'air d'un glandeur ? Bon, c'est que de se présenter en jogging devant un mec au costard cravate c'est pas trop ça mais quand même ! Bon … Une fois calmé, Ichigo voulu passer le peu de colère qu'il lui reste sur Shinji mais on retoqua -malheureusement- a la porte ! Mais mon dieu quand pourra-t-il torturer Shinji ? Il ouvrit alors la porte pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui en moins de 2 heures …

-Oui ? … Oh ! Dieu, aurais-tu entendu ma prière ?

-Qu'est ce que tu baragouines ? Hein, Ichigo ?

-Oh rien …

L'aura noir ressurgit d'un coup … Shinji avait effectivement oublié qu'il était en danger de mort pour … quoi déjà d'ailleurs ? Bon pas le temps de ce poser des questions, il fallait qu'il passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un !

-Oï ! Calme-toi Ichigo …

-Ah … Oui et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que … Parce que... Tu es mon meilleur ami ? …

-Bien tenté mais tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois …

-Gloups …

Shinji se prit deux coup qu'il lui valurent deux jolies bosses sur la tête …

-C'est bon, t'es calmé maintenant ?

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux ! Ah et tu sais qu'à cause de toi, qui a répendu l'affaire, Inoue a voulu me faire à manger !

Shinji blêmit rien qu'à l'idée de l'état dans lequel il aurait retrouvé son ami …

-Ah … Désolé !T'a réussi à t'en sortir au moins ?

-Bien sûr qu'est c'que tu crois ? je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis pas suicidaire !

-et comment t'a fait ?

-L'excuse du repas familial … qui va vraiment avoir lieu du coup …

-Prépare tes reflexes, t'a pas oublié comment est ton père … ?

-Ah ! M*rde ça m'était sorti de la tête !

-Ah que serais-tu sans moi ?

-Heureux certainement …

-Mais-euh !

-Ca va je rigole !

Et c'est sur cette bonne humeur qu'ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à qu'ils soient presque midi, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ont papoté un sacré temps ! (_-avance rapide ! xD_) Ichigo arriva chez son père. Dès qu'il sonna à la porte, il entendit un « Entrez ! ». Il ne se fit pas prier et entra . Bien entendu, son père le reçu avec un coup de pied bien sentit qu'Ichigo évita de justesse comme à chaque fois …

-Père taré …

-Papa ! Laisse Ichi-nii tranquille, il vient d'arriver !

-Ouiiiin ! Masaki nos enfants me renient ! Bouhouhouh !

-Ah enlève ce fichu poster !

Ichigo sourit. Il était content de retrouver la maison familiale. Ca l'avait un tout petit peu manqué … Il se sentit nostalgique dans cette maison …(-_xD Ichigo passe pour un vieux ! _)

-Onii-chan, c'est vrai que tu rejoins les Kirei no Yume ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs mon premier test est cet après-midi à 16h00 …

-Wah ! Trop classe ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur, Onii-Chan !

-Mais Ichi-nii, je ne savais pas que tu savais chanter ?

-Bah … Moi non plus en fait … C'est Shinji qui m'a entendu chanter et m'a présenté à l'audition direct …

-Oh je vois … Ichi-nii, tu pourras chanter tout à l'heure ?

-Euh … On verra Karin, hein …

Et c'est dans la joie, la bonne humeur et en chanson , car oui Karin avait réussi à faire chanter Ichigo que l'après-midi se passa … Quand il fut l'heure qu'Ichigo parte pour son test, il dit au revoir à tout le monde et qu'il repasserait peut-être demain pour leur dire le résultat ! Une fois arrivé à destination (-_finale Mwahahahah, bon ok je me calme x)_ ) il commença à stresser mais pas qu'un peut sinon se serait trop facile … Une fois rentré dans le bâtiment, il rejoignit le groupe dans le même studio que la dernière fois … Il fut très bien accueilli, etc. … Quand vint le moment de la musique, Ichigo se raidit ce qui n'échappa à personne …

-Hey le bleu ! Décompresse on va pas te bouffer !

-En attendant c'est toi qui est le plus bleu ici Grimmjow …

-Et tu serais tout à fait capable de le bouffer tout cru …

-Roh … Mais je vais rien lui faire à notre fraise à la voix d'or ! Et on devrait se mettre à bosser, on n'a pas que ça à foutre !

-Il a raison …

-Wah !

-Qu'est ce que t'a encore Ichigo ?

-Rien … Je savais pas qu'il pouvait parler, d'ailleurs … Il était là depuis le début … ?

Tous se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers Ulquiorra comme un signe d'interrogation …

-Oui, je suis là depuis le début …

-Aaaaah ….

-Bon reprenons. Ichigo, on va devoir faire quelques essais sur ta voix pour pouvoir accorder tout ça , parce que ça sert à rien d'avoir une voix et des musiciens en or si on peut pas les accorder, t'es d'accord ?

-O-Oui, Kaien-san …

-Tch ! T'es pas obligé de mettre le « -san » derrière ! Il a le même âge que toi !

-Détrompe-toi mon cher Grimmjow ! Je suis bien plus vieux qu'il n'y parait …

-Ah bon ?

-On en apprend de jour en jour dans ce groupe … Hey Ichigo il faut absolument que je te filme sous la douche pour entendre ta voix dans un endroit où tu es détendu ou alors tu préfère p …

-Tch ! Pervers !

-Mais aie-euh Grimmjow ! Il allait accepter !

-Il allait rien accepter du tout, c'est toi qui partait en live !

-Ah au fait Shuuhei, t'a réussi a composer une chanson pour le p'tit ?

-Oh des milliers si tu savais ! Aaah ça voix m'inspire d'ailleurs j'en ai une qui va déchirer ! YEAH !

-Oï ! Tu repars en live là !

-Hum hum !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ichigo qui semblait … passablement énervé … Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on m'appelle le « p'tit », Kaien-san !

-Oh désolé Ichigo si y'a que ça qui te gêne c'est pas un problème …

-Il a été traumatisé étant gamin ou quoi le « p'tit » ? C'est affectueux …

-Pas pour moi !

Et oui, Ichigo Kurosaki dans sa jeunesse (bien qu'il n'est que 20 ans xD ) était le plus petit et le plus frêle que tout le monde considérait comme une fille et qu'on appelait mon « p'tit ». A force, il a été traumatisé, tu m'étonnes …Bon passons …

-Hisagi c'est quel genre de musique … ?

Wow Ulquiorra a encore parlé !

-Une chanson d'amour bien sûr !

-On aurait dû sans douter …

_Et je coupe Mwahahahahah je suis une sadique la chanson que j'ai inventé sera pour le prochain épisode xD en espèrent qu'elle plaisent a quelqu'un xD ah ! Merci framboise-sama pour la correction :3_


	3. Chapter 3

_Donc voici un new chapitre ! Ouais je sais vous vous dites « mais purée elle écrit un chapitre tous les 300 ans ou c'est juste une impression ? » Et bah non c'est pas une impression, c'est juste une flemme légendaire ! En plus j'ai plein d'idée alors j'écris de nouvelle à chaque fois mais … Après les fics à chapitres en pâtisse Y.Y ! Ma dernière idée est dans le genre surnaturelle mais je l'écrirais plus tard faut vraiment que j'avance ! Donc j'ai bien raconté ma vie … maintenant je vous laisse lire ^.^ !_

_Bonne Lecture ~ !_

**Chapitre 3 : La chanson, et l'officialisation bientôt ?**

-_On aurait dû s'en douter …_

Shuuhei était partit en courant vers son sac sortir des milliers de papier ou des milliers de paroles était noté, comme quoi Byakuya Kuchiki n'avait pas menti c'est que même Hisagi Shuuhei bosse ! Bon … Après en avoir tiré un du lot il le montra a Kaien qui observé tour à tour la chanson, puis Ichigo, avant de s'exclamé haut et fort :

-Shuuhei … Tu as fait du beau travail ! Avec ça toutes les filles vont nous courir après ! Même si ce n'est pas très plaisant !

-Héhéhé ! Je sais je suis un génie !

-Ca va les chevilles ? C'est pas trop lourd ?

-Oh ça va, hein Grimmjow ! Tu dis ça mais t'as pas lu mon chef d'œuvre !

Shuuhei était tout fière de lui ! Cette chanson était pour lui une des meilleurs qu'il est faite ! (_-C'est moi qui l'est écrit donc je pense pas que ce soit si fameux que ça hein ! Vous faites pas trop d'espoir xD)_. Grimmjow lu la chanson et du avoué que c'était franchement pas mal et qu'effectivement tous les jeunes filles allaient tomber amoureuses !

-Hum, hum … C'est quand même moi qui vais chanter je peux la lire ?

Ichigo se fit totalement Ignorer … Et Ulquiorra passa donc devant lui, il lut la chanson et n'eut pas d'avis … Rien d'extraordinaire quoi … Après ça Ichigo eu enfin le loisir de lire la chanson, qu'il trouva bien mais … apparemment galère a chanté !

-Mais … Ça risque pas d'être difficile a chanté ?

-Bah tu peux le faire !

-Euh … Ouais mais non …

-Soit pas défaitiste !

Ichigo toujours réticent ce laissa quand même guidé devant le micro. Il entama les premières phrases et … C'était pas franchement ça … sa voix était superbe mais les accords n'allait pas ! Ils réorganisèrent tout ça, en faisant plusieurs tests, et après 1heure ils réussirent enfin a trouvé l'accord parfait ils s'entraînèrent un moment avant que tout soit vraiment parfait ! Ichigo se remit a chanté, Kaien et Shuuhei derrière a la guitare, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra de chaque côté, Batterie pour Grimmjow, Piano de synthé pour Ulquiorra, harmonie parfaite ! la chanson s'enchaine :

« C'est nuages noirs … qui planent dans mon cœur …

Sont causés par ta seule existence ! Mon amour me rejetteras-tu ?

Me comprends-tu ? Je suis troublé … Par ta seule présence !

Ô toi mon unique ! Tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux !

Je t'en supplie ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je mourrais sans toi !

Je surmonterais tous les obstacles ô combien nombreux !

Rien que pour t'atteindre ! Ô toi mon unique !

Tu as une place dans mon cœur ! Tu t'y es imposé !

Ne me rejette pas ! Ces nuages noirs sont toujours là …

Mon inquiétude grandit au fur et à mesure !

Me comprends-tu ? Je suis troublé … Par ta seule présence !

Ô toi mon unique ! Tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux !

Je te ferais sourire du mieux que je peux ! Toi mon amour !

Oui, je ferais tout ce que tu veux ! Mais s'il te plait …

Laisse-moi rester à tes cotés !

Je t'offrirais tout l'amour que tu mérites ! Mais s'il te plait …

Ne m'abandonne pas ! Je ne survivrais pas sans toi !

Mon amour pour toi … est si fort …

Oui je veux te prendre dans mes bras !

Me comprends-tu ? Je suis troublé … Par ta seule présence !

Ô toi mon unique ! Tu es ce qui m'est de plus précieux !

Quand tu me diras … C'est trois mots qui me sont ô combien précieux …

Les nuages noirs qui menacent mon cœur s'en iront comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là !

Tous mes doutes se disperseront ... Oui … T'a simple présence …

Peut causer tout cela ! Mon amour … m'entends-tu de là ?

Je ferais tout pour toi … Ces nuages ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer…

Mon amour pour toi est si grand, si fort … Que je survivrai à tout c'est obstacles !

Que peut nous réserver la vie … » (-_je vous laisse faire le rythme xD_)

Après plusieurs « extraits » parfait ! Il était déjà l'heure de manger, Ichigo n'avait jamais autant chanté de sa vie et là il avait une de ces faims ! Son estomac en gargouiller, mais vraiment pas discrètement ! (_-en même temps un Ichigo Kurosaki discret …. Voilà quoi xD) _Ils allèrent donc manger tous ensemble sauf que ça ne se passa pas aussi bien qu'il l'imaginé ! On les reconnaissait a tous les quoi de rue ! Ils finirent donc on ne sait comment chez Ichigo à manger tranquillement ! Dur, dur d'être une star ! C'est Grimmjow qui s'y colla, les autres ne savaient même pas faire marcher un micro-onde ! L'épisode des poursuites revinrent à Ichigo, il se demanda alors si lui aussi allait être poursuivi comme ça, il imaginer déjà les galères qu'il allait vivre ! Après avoir était servi par Grimmjow, qui évidemment râler encore que ce soit lui qui ai fait la cuisine, ils mangèrent tout en parlant encore de musique avant que cela ne dérive sur un autre sujet …

-Hey ! Ichigo je veux voir ta douche ! (_-Shuuhei fais un complexe avec les douche depuis qu'Ichigo lui a dit qu'il chanter dedans xD_)

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour plusieurs raisons … (_-Obscurs x) _)

-Lesquelles ?

-Bah je veux voir l'environnement dans lequel tu chantes d'habitude ça peut peut-être me donner des idées …

-Perverses !

-J'aurai pas dit mieux !

-Mais-euh !

Ichigo après l'insistance de Shuuhei fit le tour de l'appart' rien d'extraordinaire en soit … Un salon/cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain et des toilettes … Normal quoi … La décoration aussi était banal, les mur du salon/cuisine couleur taupe et carrelage noir, la salle de bain, murs bleu, carrelage blanc et … Ah tient des rideaux de douche avec des fraises dessus … Intéressant ! La chambre, murs noir, blanc, bleu avec mobilier pareil et moquette bleu … allons fouiller dans les placards ! … Normal T-shirt, short, jeans, pantalon, vestes, sweets … Ah tient costume ! Pour les entretient important certainement … Ah tient placard intéressant ! Les caleçons et les slips ! Tient les fraises le retour ! Y'en a un avec des étoile, un autres avec le chiffre 15, un avec des cœurs, un autres avec un … lion en peluche ! (_-Kon qu'est-ce que tu fais la xD_) Après il y'en avait des unis de pratiquement toutes les couleurs … Et bah le rouquin les étonnera toujours ! Ichigo avait observé la scène, impuissant et mort de honte ! Le seul qui ne s'était pas foutus de sa pauvre poire était Ulquiorra … Mais bon on s'en serait douté ! Dans un tiroir (_-Ouais ils sont retourné tous les tiroirs les petits curieux xD_) ils trouvèrent des albums photos ! Tient toute la scolarité de notre rouquin ! Bah … Il ressemblait un peu a une fille de taille mais pas tellement de visage, il se fait un complexe tout seul … Oh tient le joli album photo « Pour toi ~Maman », les photos d'Ichigo bébé était vraiment trop mignonnes ! Qui aurait cru que le beau et grand Ichigo Kurosaki était si petit et mignon ! Ils regardèrent aussi les photos de famille, ses deux petites sœurs sont mignonne et son père a l'air sympathique … Mais sa mère était une vrai beauté, tout le monde était d'accord Ichigo tenait plus de sa mère que de son père ! Après c'est quelques moments émouvant et fort en fou rire, les « Kirei no Yume » se décidèrent enfin à rentrer chez eux ! C'était pas trop tot il approcher de minuit ! Et c'est qui qui doit s'occuper de tout ranger ? Et bah a Ichigo bien sûr !

Le lendemain …

Ichigo s'était coucher tard à cause des autres abrutis qui avait foutus le bazar chez lui !(-_excepter Ulquiorra fidèle à lui-même_) Il était maintenant 11h30 et notre rouquin buvait a peine son café encore mal réveiller quand on vient toquer a la porte … Mais qui ca pouvais être ? Ichigo partit ouvrir d'un pas lent et ouvrit la porte avec cette même lenteur pour y découvrir … Byakuya Kuchiki … génial après le jogging, le caleçon … très bonne impression Kurosaki …

-Que voulez-vous ?

-Pour le moment que vous vous habillez …

Ichigo bailla avant de partir vers sa chambre toujours aussi lentement pour se changer avant de se retourner et de dire « vous pouvez entrer, vous savez … » … 20 bonne minute après notre rouquin enfin changer et un peu mieux réveillé retourna dans le salon et s'assit a côté de Byakuya.

-Alors … C'est pour quoi cette petite visite surprise ?

-Je voulais vous informer que vous alliez peut-être devoir déménagé … Si vous devenez célèbre, ce que j'espère fortement, des groupes de personnes risque de vouloir vous voir, cela jusqu'à l'agressement, donc je voulais que vous vous prépareriez au cas où …

-Merci de votre sollicitude … Mais je ne pense pas changer d'appart' pour le moment … Et puis c'est pas comme si tout le monde savez ou j'habite …

-Les fuites sont vite arrivées … Sinon nous allons bientôt décider des dates d'enregistrement, du design ainsi que de la sortie du CD, des Live, des concerts …

-Wo-Wow stop ! J'ai déjà mal à la tête …

-…des tournées, des interviews future bien sur avant tout cela officialiser votre entrez dans le groupe …

-Aaaah ! Mais c'est quoi tout ça !

- …le quotidien d'un groupe de musique voyons …

Dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles le sadique ! __qu'ai-je fais monde cruel ….__

-A part ça …

-Ah parce que y'en a encore ?

-J'ai horreur d'être coupé ! Et cela fait déjà trois fois Kurosaki !

-Ah … euh … pardon …

-Donc … A part ça vous devez venir dans 3 jours au studio nous y déciderons les dates puis plus tard dans la journée il y aura une interview dans la quel vous serez montré comme un membre officiel du groupe. Vous avez trois jours préparez-vous, le petit nouveau craque souvent sous la pression à la télé … donc s'il vous plait préparé vous mentalement et préparé un texte si il faut bien que ça m'étonnerais que cela suffise … Bon sur ce je vous laisse, bon après-midi Kurosaki.

Sur ces mots Byakuya quitta l'appartement du rouquin, ou ce dernier, essayer temps bien que mal de ce souvenir de toutes les choses énumérer par son manager, qui avait l'air plus d'un démon qu'autre chose dans la tête du d'Ichigo. C'est qu'il allait devoir bosser, ou en tout cas il était bien partit pour …

**~The End~**

_Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas un peu court mais bon quand faut couper faut couper … Alors vos appréciations ? Encore désolée pour le retard ! Et dites le moi franchement si ma chanson est nul ... je reprendre de chanson existante si c'est le cas :d (perso je sais pas pourquoi mais je l'aime pas ma chanson ^^")_


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My God... Vous vous rendez compte ? J'ai écrit un nouveau chapitre O.O ! J'en suis la première étonnée! Bon si vous voyez des beug dans l'histoire ce qui est possible c'est juste un problème de mémoire ! Mais je pense pas que ça puisse arriver je viens de relire mes chapitre avant d'écrire ce chapitre u.u ! Bon sinon je suis rentré au lycée ... cool ma life je sais ... Ah et j'espère que mon écrit aura pas dérivé (au loin avec les tit' canard bleu) ça serais bête ._. (Ouais il est plus de 2:30 je ne garantis rien sur mon état mental en plus j'ai une bosse ~ ... ouais cool ma life ...) ! Ah et encore une chose … ne vous fiez pas au titre !

Bonne Lecture ~ !

**Chapitre 4 : Préparations, Dates, Interview ? Tout un programme !**

Voilà que Byakuya, son "manager" désormais, venait tout simplement de lui casser sa journée pépère ! Il essaya par tous les moyens de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire devant ces gens qu'il ne connaissais pas ... si encore ça n'avait était que les dix personnes qui allait lui poser des questions ... mais non ! Il passe à la télé c'est des milliers et millions de gens qui vont le voir ...

-Je vais me vautré ...

Dit-il tout en se couchant sur le canapé , il décida alors de se faire le tout à voix haute pour faire plus "réaliste" (- j'avoue ... la flemme de le faire a la troisième personne ... du coup je le fais parler tout seul logique ! ... Ok pas logique ...)

-Bonsoir mesdames et messieurs ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons (-désolée je dois faire partager ça ... j'avais mal écrit le mot et on m'as proposer "couillons" comme correction xDDD Okay -[]) ici ce soir ... LES KIREI NO YUME ! Et leur nouvelle recrue ... ICHIGO KUROSAKI ! Bien ! Ils sont ici avec nous pour justement officialiser son entré ! Accueillons-les sur le plateau! Bonsoir les Kirei no Yume !  
>(C'est toujours Ichigo qui parle hein ... il s'est pas dédoublé uwu)<p>

-Bonsoir !

-Bien ! Présentez-vous bien que cela semble toutefois inutile !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis Shiba Kaien et nous sommes venus moi et mon groupe, les Kirei no Yume ...

-NAN NAN ! Attend ... Comme l'as dit le présentateur imaginaire c'est inutile ...

-Bien ! Présentez-nous donc votre nouveau chanteur !

-Je pense qu'il est bien assez grand pour se présenté tout seul ! #Rires#

-#Rires#

-Bien ! A toi Ichigo !

-Euh ... Bonsoir !

-NAOOON ! Bonsoir ça ferais c#n je l'ai déjà dit !

-Euh ... bien je présente donc ! Je m'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki j'ai 20 ans ! J'ai passé l'audition il n'y a pas longtemps une semaine à peu près ! Je ne suis pas peu fière de l'avoir passé ! #Rires#

-COMME SI ! je veux pas non plus racontait ma vie moi même !... P'têtre que sans les rires c'est mieux ? Pffff ...; Qu'elle corvée ! J'demanderais de l'aide aux autres ... J'ai la dalle ...

Il partit donc se faire à manger (-Dommage je m'éclatais bien moi à faire les gens imaginaires :O ) , comme d'hab' plats instantanés ... pas comme si il savait faire autre chose ...Après ça il partit au studio ... Vide de monde... Absolument PERSONNES ! Et bien sûr comme tout abrutis qui se respect ... Il avait "oublié" de prendre leur numéro ... Il n'avait évidemment pas non plus le numéro de ce cher Byakuya ... Nouvelle priorité ajouté a sa liste ! Il décida bizarrement, d'appelé Shinji ...

Biiiip , Biiiip ... Gotcha (Ch'sais pas si vous avez remarqué c'est les bruit des téléphone dans One Piece :3 -[])

-Ouiiiiiii~?

-Shinji ...

-ICHIIIIII ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appelle !

-Bah en fait ...

-Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu veux de ma présence si revigorante et si réconfortante !

-Euh ... Ouais mais ... Non ... J'ai besoins de ton aide ...

-Donc j'avais raison !

-T'es mon dernier recours j'ai bien essayé d'appeler le groupe mais ... J'ai pas leurs numéros ...

-J'peux te les passés si tu veux !

-...

-Ichigo ?

-Pourquoi TOI ! Tu as leurs numéros et pas MOI ?!

-Bah j'sais pas ... Tu leurs as pas demandé ?

-Ah ... Non ...

-T'es pas très intelligent ...

-Ouais, bon ça va hein ! File moi leurs numéros !

-Ça va , ça va du calme je te les dicte !

Après lui avoir dicté les numéros. Ichigo appela d'abord Kaien, il l'avait toujours aidé après tout ! ... Chou blanc Kaien est occupé ! Le manager lui a demandé de préparé les besoins du groupe ... Bon Ulquiorra ! Pas très causant mais certainement efficace ! ... Occupé, entre autre surtout ennuyé comment le savoir avec un "oui" ou un "non" à chaque réponse ... Ou un "mmh"... Shuuhei ! Il ne doit pas être occupé lui ! ... Ah bah si Byakuya lui a demandé de préparé la prochaine chanson car tout sera accéléré et en plus cet abruti a pété sa guitare ... Bon Bah Grimmjow ... YES ! Libre ! Pas sûr que ce soit un cadeau mais bon reste plus que ça ! (-Sympas pour Grimm' ._. ! Tout ça ma refais pense a Pokémon quand Sacha reçois Pikachu ... Genre Bulbizar ... Ah bah Non ... Salamèche ... Ah bah Non ...Carapuce ... Ah bah Non ... Pikachu ! Ah bah Si ! Imaginé Grimmy en Pikachu ._. ... 83). Ils se donnèrent donc rendez-vous dans un café et ils s'y ont parlés looongtemps ... Ichigo était un peu rassurer au vu de son interview qui se passerait dans trois jours. Cependant il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire ! Le seul indice que Grimmjow avait bien voulu lui donné c'était "Prépare pas de texte ... tu vas te paumé et passé pour un bouffon !" ... Super conseil c'est sur ... Mais en même temps c'est avec un texte sous les yeux ça ferait bouffon et en plus cela augmenterais son stress ...Super ! Au moins il avait passé une bonne fin d'après-midi et en plus il reverra Grimmjow demain avec le groupe pour de l'aide il se dit que dans ce cas tout irait bien!

Le lendemain Ichigo rejoignit le groupe et discuta de son problème que tous comprirent car eux même avaient vécu ça. Bien évidemment les conseils n'étaient pas ... forcément bons à prendre ... comme commencé en chansons ou venir avec un masque ... Cela était tout simplement impossible ! Après 2 heure passé ensemble, ils rentrèrent chez eux, cependant, Grimmjow tint a raccompagné Ichigo ce qui surpris ce dernier, évidement il n'était pas contre. Sur le chemin ils parlèrent comme hier de tout et de rien, du groupe, de film etc. tout cela provoqué des sensations étranges a Ichigo qui n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir discuter comme cela avec Grimmjow ! Cette montagne de muscle aux cheveux bleus ! Ichigo commençait de plus en plus à l'apprécier ce qui rajouta une couche d'étrangeté a tout cela ...

(-Waaaw ça fait sérieux Oooooh ~)

L'avant dernier jour avant le jour J ! Il y eut de nouveau réunion du groupe, Ichigo essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son inquiétude ce qui pourtant n'échappa a personne !

-Ichigo ! Demain jour J ! Jour d'officialisation !

-Euh... O-Ouais ...

-On voit bien que tu es stressé ! Mais décompresse ! Tu vas nous faire une attaque sinon !

-Je suis pas stressé !

Tous le regardèrent avec un regard qui voulait en dire long ...

-Bon certes ... un petit peu peut être !

-Pas peut être ni un petit peu ! Tu es très stressé !

-Ouais t'inquiète pas ! Tu t'es renseigné, tu as nos conseils et notre soutien ! Alors ne t'inquiète plus !

-D'accord !

-Bon allez ! Je te raccompagne !

-Euuuh ... Oui ... A demain les gars !

Grimmjow et Ichigo partirent donc.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours Grimmjow qui raccompagne Ichigo !

Grimmjow raccompagné donc Ichigo jusqu'à chez lui mais cette fois dans le silence le plus total ! Ce qui était, encore une fois, étrange ! Cependant pas gênant. Une fois arriver à destination, Ichigo dit au revoir à Grimmjow avant que ce dernier ne ... l'emBrAsSE !

-Bonne chance Berry !

puis il partit sans rien dire un sourire carnassier aux lèvres . ichigo n'en croyais pas ses yeux ni ses lèvres pour le coup. Pas que le baisé l'eu dérangé, ça non il était Bi (1ere nouvelle info :3) mais ce fut que le baisé vienne de Grimmjow qui le troubla d'autant plus ! Et puis ce sourire carnassier n'avait pas non plus fini de le troubler c'est vrai que ces trois derniers jours ils avaient passés beaucoup de temps ensemble ... ce sentiment étrange qui l'avait envahi, cet étrangeté serait en fait autre chose ... ? Il décida de se vider la tête avant de tomber dans les pommes a force de penser ... (-Nan en fait l'auteur et juste trop sadique hé hé hé !)

De son côté Grimmjow pour lui tout était clair ! Et bien évidement toutes ses attentions auprès du rouquin n'étaient pas passées inaperçues aux yeux du reste du groupe... enfin si peut être à Ichigo et a Shuuhei qui lui était jaloux !

Le jour J arriver, il enfila les vêtements préparé la veille se peigna comme il put avec ses cheveux rebelles et partit au studio avec empressement ... jusqu'aux souvenirs d'hier où il ralentit le pas. Cette sensations sur ces lèvres n'était pas partit après sa douche ni son brossage de dents cela lui brûler encore les lèvres. A ces pensées égarées il rougit et reprit sa course pour oublier.

Il arriva au studio où le groupe était déjà là accompagné de ce cher manager ! Ils embarquèrent dans une limousine qui les conduit jusqu'à un grand plateau de télé ! Ichigo sentit son stresse monté ce qui lui fit oublié les évènements de la veille. Arrivé sur le plateau des tas de gens s'occupèrent d'eux, maquillage, habillage, coiffure, "c'était bien la peine" pensa Ichigo par rapport à ce matin où il avait préparé ses vêtements. Une fois tôt cela terminé le groupe rentra dans une pièce cerné de caméra de télé. Ils s'assirent sur le grand canapé qui leur étaient réservé et quelques minutes plus tard, l'animateur arriva. Il se présenta sommairement ce que retint Ichigo car Ulquiorra lui avait donner le conseille de retenir ce que fait l'animateur cela jouerais gros sur ce qu'il devait faire. (-Ouais Ulquiorra avait ouvert la bouche ! … je suis crève *baille* ! l'est 5h mais je vous promet ce chapitre cher lecteurs ! ouais vous êtes pas nombreux mais c'est pas grave ...)

-Début de l'émission dans 3 - 2 - 1

*CLAP*

-Bonsoir a tous !

**~The End ~**

Ah mon sadisme ne me quitte pas ~! 8D Bon d'accord ce n'était pas cool après autant d'attente et en plus ce n'était pas très long mais là j'ai la flemme et comme je suis en vacances si je reçois assez de reviews j'écrirai ! Promis ! Et même si je serai plus en vacances je continuerai a essayé d'écrire régulièrement ... Si j'ai des reviews ... non ce n'est pas du chantage ! Bon sur ce ! Moi je suis crève de puis 2:30 j'y suis et là il est 5:00 environ hein ! Du matin hein sinon ça serait pas drôle ! et je viens de me rendre compte que si j'avais pas fait pleins de pose comme pour faire des spirale avec mon blanco bah ... j'aurais p'têtre plus écrit... Non pas de pierre ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis distraite ! Ah et au faite j'ai remarqué un changement assez radical dans mes relations de perso donc dites-moi si c'est trop radical et si vous préféré avant ou maintenant ! Thanks ~!


End file.
